The Pawsey Diaries
by Pawssy
Summary: Shell,Slithers,Radar,and Sonar are the nicknames of four uniquegirls who go to a boarding school off the coast of their homestate,Alabama.All four of them are 14,and all four of them are about to embark on a journey that will change their lives forever
1. Meet the Pawsey

**A/N Spritz here! Warning, this is an original story that we are somehow twisting to relate to Harry Potter. Stripes and I just figured out how we were going to do that, so please, no bashing our idea. The chapter will make sense as the story goes on, so we'd appreciate it if you just hung in there. We're expecting the second chapter soon, which I'll be able to continue on once Stripes sends me the edited version. This is a story about us. Though, figuratively, because if you read through the story, I'm sure you'll figure out why. Oh, and a hint, if you don't like animals then I suggest you GO READ SOMETHING ELSE AND STOP WASTING YOUR TIME. Unless you're curious now to know what it's about, cuz I do that to people. I'll tell them something, and then warn them not to do what I was saying. Anyway, I can just hear Stripes, Slithers, and Shell telling me to hurry up and wrap it up so you guys can get to read the chapter. Well, without further delay, our story. Or at least one chapter of it.**

**Chapter One: **

**Meet the Pawsey**

"One day, archaeologists are gonna dig this up and say to each other, 'So _this _is what 2007 was like.'"

"Really, Stripes? How do you figure that?" The inquiry came from a smooth, lazing form contorted in the thick lower branches of an oak.

"Maybe it's because she frickin' buries it all the frickin' time!" spat a hissing voice from the shadows of the dense surrounding forest.

"My, someone needs to eat another rat today," came the smooth voice of the first speaker, a smirk underlying the tones. A venomous hiss was the eloquent reply.

A handful of seconds passed before a high-pitched yip, broke the weighing silence. Three pairs of eyes, all the same honey-gold hue, simultaneously turned to face the sound's source. A petite, exuberantly furred pup padded cheerfully into view, the young canines breed that of a husky. "Hey, guys, what's with Slithers today?" the dog asked, grinning playfully. She, too, was answered with a rather indignant hiss.

A tall, slender wolf rose from a thick patch of olive-green moss, shaking her pelt free of forest debris, dropping a navy blue journal in the process. A huge grin cracked across her muzzle as she trotted lightly up to the puppy. Her fur was a creamy white hue splashed with a deep-blue stripe stretching from the point of her muzzle to the tip of her tail.

"Shell!" The voice came from the wolf, apparently, and sounded like a teenaged girl. "You took long enough. What kept ya?"

The puppy ran up and tumbled into Stripes, the wolf, making the little huffing sounds that puppies exert. "Umm, well see, Mary was over at my house, and we went to shop for school supplies! We had sooo much fun, I lost track of time. And then," the puppy babbled on, "Mary begged me to turn into a puppy in front of her, because you _know_ who much she likes dogs. And-"

"Alright, Shell!" snapped the figure above, cutting her off. "We _get _it already. And by the way, Spazztic is mad because it's the last day of the summer. And you know what that means." A white flash of grinning teeth was seen from the tree's middle branches, like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

The three main voices sighed as the venomous one spoke in a furious manner. "I _told_ you to stop using that nickname!" A serpentine, tree-trunk-thick tail whipped from out behind the trees and smacked the base of the oak tree, causing the form to fall painfully to the ground. "_Poor kitty kitty._ What happened? I thought cats _always_ landed on their feet?" The voice taunted.

The figure that had fallen was a female panther. Her pelt was the same coloration was much like Stripes, though the colors were reversed. Her honey-gold irises deepened to an angry, blood-red hue, narrowing.

Her pattern deigns faded away, and her ears grew triangular, pinning back against her skull. Her bone structure, once feline, was now canine, that of a wolf. Her lips curled upward viciously. They were sharp, gleaming white teeth, ones that knew the metallic taste of blood.

The Black Panther was gone. Here was a black timber wolf, fierce and extremely ticked.

"Dog gammit!" cursed Stripes. "Spritz, Slithers, you two don't need to do this. Not now anyway. But think of it this way; if you save your anger for tomorrow that would cause a good distraction, and a great delay for the start of school."

A fearsome hiss, mimicking a roar, sounded from the still shadowed Slithers. Spritz let out a great, bloodthirsty snarl, and crouched, ready to lunge forward.

"Stripey, this wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Shell asked, now changed to a fully grown, still poofy, husky.

"It sure as heck wasn't," she mumbled. "Spritz, Slithers, listen. We're all just ticked that school is going to start tomorrow. Calm down and just apologize to each other and move on."

A growl and a hiss from the both of them showed their disagreement on the idea. "Slithers," reasoned Shell innocently. "You don't have to do this. You know you'll win anyway."

"You did _not_ just say that!" exclaimed Stripes, turning an exasperated look on the husky. "That was definitely_ the worst _thing to say right now. Now they _have _to fight each other." She sighed and turned away, plopping down on the moss, dipping a black claw into a pot of ink and scribbling in her journal.

"Oops. Sorry. "Shell replied apologetically, grinning sheepishly.

All of a sudden from the shadows shot a huge, yellow and green, SUV-sized cobra. Her hood was up and flared, quarter-sized scales glinting in the sunlight, mouth agape threateningly. She reared her head up high in the way of cobras, hissing violently, ready for combat. Spritz stood tense as a spring, poised and with her eyes locked on the serpent.

Slithers lunged to sink her venom-dripping fangs into Spritz's tender flesh, eyes burning like living flames. The wolf dodged, whirling back around to face her opponent with viciously bared teeth. Stripes, who had looked up just in time to see Slithers attack Spritz, was starting to get angry herself; they were fighting over the stupidest reason, and she was going to have to stop them, even if it meant shifting forms.

So she changed.

She seemed to dip her head for a moment, lip curling into a strained snarl. For a second or two she seemed frozen, an unearthly growl in her throat. Shell pinned her ears back against her head, slinking back behind a nearby bush to watch.

Stripes suddenly threw her head back, a sort of cross between a lion's roar and a reptilian hiss filling the air. In the space of about three seconds, her canine body had completely rearranged its structure.

Her sleek fur seemed almost to melt, and then harden into shimmering iridescent scales, some the size of a fist, their hue a honeyish-gold. Her snout thickened, spines shooting from her back like porcupine quills. Two massive, bat-like wings erupted from her shoulder blades, their membrane an ivory, transparent color, the same as her talons and spikes. Her eyes remained the molten gold though the pupils narrowed to feline slits.

A nasty, extremely angry roar shattered the air, Stripe's dragon body tensing.

Stripes certainly looked different. She was taller than Slithers, close to the size of an 18-wheeler. One step brought her between the now dwarfed-looking cobra and coal-black wolf. Towering over them, her now huge and deadly fangs flashed lethally.

Her voice was low and threatening, more of a growl. "You two are going to stop_ right now_, do you understand?" She spoke slowly, accentuating each word.

Spritz whimpered, nodding, her ears pinned against her head. She changed back into a black panther, her ears flickering nervously. Slither, as a submissive yes, changed into her usual form, a tiny calico cat. "Okay Stripes," she said. "We understand."

"Good." Immediately, Stripes changed back into a wolf. She padded back to the journal, dipped a claw in the ink, and went on scribbling, as if nothing had happened. Spritz and Slithers, two felines now getting along, curled up under the oak tree Spritz had previously fallen out of, and fell asleep.

Minutes passed and a voice came behind the bushes. "Is it safe to come out yet?"

Stripes sighed. "It's been safe for over ten minutes now."

"What?!?!? Why didn't you tell me!?!?!"

"I thought you were watching from behind the bush." She replied casually.

Shell sighed, slinking out of the bushes. "Well, I gotta go anyway. My mom called and she said-"

"that the village called and said they wanted their idiot back." Spritz finished, a vicious grin on her whiskers.

Slithers, who has been asleep on Spritz side, busted out laughing, her eyes suddenly flying open, and fell to the ground in collapsed laughter. Stripes laughed as well, possibly the hardest of the three. The husky, if at all possible, blushed. "I am not an idiot!" she exclaimed, stomping one paw down indignantly.

"No, you're not." Spritz agreed.

"Why thank you-"

"You're not the regular kind of idiot Shell. You're the _village_ kind of idiot!" Slithers cried, finishing the husky's sentence for her, roaring with laughter.

Stripes cackled, as Spritz rolled around on her back, laughing hysterically. Suddenly there came a fierce, bear-like bellow and a huge white blur leaped on to the panther. The cat yowled, angrily, taken by surprise, raking her claws at the attacker, a massive polar bear.

Spritz's hind legs kicked backwards, managing to knock Shell back a few feet. The polar bear thundered toward her, roaring madly, managing to throw the cat sideways into a tree with a swipe of one huge paw. The angry panther regained her footing and leaped upwards as Shell charged again, raking her claws along the bear's side and drawing blood. Stripes, sensing that if it wasn't stopped now, someone was going to get seriously injured, tackled Spritz, the two rolling a few feet. She pinned the furious panther, shoving a paw up under her chin to push Spritz' head back. "Stop it _now, _Spritz, we really don't need anymore fights today." the wolf snapped

"Shell started it, get onto her." Spritz retorted.

Stripes got off of her and was heading toward Shell, when she noticed that both Shell and Slithers weren't any where to be found. "They left, and we might as well too." She said, yawning wide. It was only around four in the afternoon, but she was tired enough to sleep for days.

"Yeah, might as well. Nothin' else to do. Oh yeah, you going to the movies tonight?"

Stripes dug a hole in the ground, where she dropped the journal and ink pot. "Yeah, what about you?"

"Heck yes, I wouldn't miss it." She was at the exit of the meadow, waitng patiently for Stripes to finish up closing the hole.

"It's at 7:05, right? And at the one near the mall?" She padded over to Spritz, and together they left.

"Yeah. We're going to see_ Dead _Silence, right? 'Cause I _really_ want to see that movie!"

"I guess we could. What's it about?"

"Well, see, this ventriloquist dies and is buried with her dolls, but they don't stay that way for long. I don't know why, but the dolls pop out and try to scare you, and if you scream, the lady ventriloquist comes out and** EATS YOU**!" Spritz finished off dramatically, looking all riled up and crazy, a huge grin on her face.

Snarly looked at her strangely. "You disturb me sometimes...but ya know what? That sounds like a fun movie! What's it rated?"

"R. It's rated R." the panther replied non-chalantely, bending to lick the fur on her shoulder where the gash was.

She started blankly at her. "You know what the stands for, right?"

"Yesh. Really fun!"

"...yeah, sure. I guess when the security people get ready to kick us out, we'll just tell them we thought that the R stood for really fun instead of RESTRICTED!"

"That's the ticket! Always look at the positive side of things!" Spritz exclaimed. Stripes rolled her eyes as thee two transformed into their regular forms as teenage girls and walked out the clearing.


	2. FluffyMcDoodles

**Chapter Two: FluffyMcDoodles**

"Girls! Time for dinner!" came the motherly voice of a woman from the bottom of a twisting staircase.

Upstairs, Stripes and Spritz were, quite literally rolling on the floor laughing their heads off. "Fluffy McDoodles!" cackled Spritz in between rolls of laughter.

"Shut up!" giggled Stripes playfully, holding her sides with laughter, lying on her tan-colored carpet. "We'll be there in a sec Mom!" she called back, unable to hide the mirth in her tone.

"Okay…but Brownie wants to know what exactly you guys are laughing so hard about," came the reply, a chuckle heard from downstairs.

"We'll explain at dinner!" the two hysterical girls shouted in unison.Feeling all laughed-out, the two headed down the stairs towards the dining room. The other four members of the family of six were seated at the table, helping themselves to succulent slices of think cheese pizza. Bryan was at one head of the dark oak table, a pleasant older-30s man with short cropped brown hair, a tan complexion, and muscles like those of a soldier, who almost always went by "Brown" or "Brownie". 'Mom', whose real name was Kelly but who was always called by her "title", was seated at the other head. She looked like a model-beautiful skin, nicely athletic build, short blond hair, a smile on her lips as the girls clomped noisily down the carpeted stairs, out of sight for the moment. Finally, in two of the four other chairs, were the younger siblings. Noah was the brother, aged eight, with army-short, mouse-brown hair and the same blue eyes as the rest of the family. Prone to pouting and tantrums, he didn't especially like sitting still for long OR paying attention, though he did well in school and enjoyed math. But no family was complete without, of course, the youngest-Joanna, the drama-queen, attention-seeking yet truly a good sister, sweet beauty pageant seven year old. She threw the usual fits of her age: selfish outbreaks, random annoyingness, loud singing, froo-froo stuff. It drove Emily (aka Stripes) and Merve (aka Spritz) quite insane.

The first of the two girls that came into sight was a tall, dark-haired girl with tan skin and deep hazel eyes, the only one of the family with blue eye coloring. "Yes! PIZZA AGAIN!" she shrieked, plopping herself in a chair.

A thump was heard somewhere in the den behind the dining room, the oh-so-terrible snarling of a certain puppy heard and the barely-muffled giggles of the other sister. Mom sighed on mock-exasperation, calling out, "Em, hon, come eat your pizza and stop playin' with Buster!" A laugh came in reply, along with the words "okay mom" and the nearly-year-old papillon's crazed play-snarls' subsiding.

Emily plopped herself down as well, a grin lighting up behind her placid blue-grey eyes as she tucked her shoulder-length light brown hair behind her ears. The girl, aged fourteen like her sister Merve, flailed her arms in the air, nearly smacking the said sister in the face. "I LOVE pizza!" she cried, dropping her arms and sticking her tongue out at the fake affronted-looking girl beside her.

"McDoodles, I'm your sister," Merve said, smirking playfully and sticking her tongue out with a 'nyah' noise at Emily, "I _know_ you love pizza. Thanks though, for stating the plaintive obvious."

Brownie raised a brow and smiled, speaking. "Now, what exactly were you two giggling about? Couldn't be about school, could it?" he looked mysteriously at Mom, and she smiled back while taking a bite of the extra-cheesy pizza.

The two girls exchanged looks, Emily arching an eyebrow and taking a huge bite of pizza before Merve could, so that the other sister was forced to explain. Rolling her eyes, then grinning, she did so.

"Well, see Browninator, I was watchin' Emily play World of Warcraft, and I said something to her. I can't remember what, but I said _something_. She started laughing and I kinda looked at her weird, so once she finished laughing, I asked her what it was about. She said that she thought I said 'FluffyMcDoodles in my pants!'"

The man, referred to as the Browninator, chuckled, as Emily spat out part of her Mountain Dew on Merve, causing ruckus of shrieking from the latter and bubbly cackling from Em. He looked pointedly at the two younger siblings, who had been cracking up as well at their older sisters' now fake-slap fest had started. "Noah, Joanna, never end up like these two. If you do, we might actually have to drop you off at Planet of the Apes on our way to Walmart one day."

"Oh, you mean the boys dormitory at school?" Merve asked so casually, mopping up some of the drink on her brown hoodie and giving the still laughing Emily an injured look.

The table burst out in laughter, Noah nearly dropping his pizza in fits of giggles and Joanna fighting to not fall out of her chair. When the mirth had died down, and Emily had_ finally_ wiped the Mt.Dew off her mouth and _It's All About My Dog _Shirt, Mom spoke up again. "You girls need to wake up early tomorrow to catch the bus. You _definitely _don't wanna miss it this school year. It'll save Brownie and I a lot of trouble, especially on days that we both work." Both Mom and Bryan were nurse-anesthetists, which meant that they were the ones who supplied anesthesia (sleeping gas) to patients in the Operating Room when they were undergoing surgery.

Em and Merve nodded, both digging into their pizza like starved animals-which, in a way, they could have been.


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**okay, so, we've taken away all the chapters BECAUSE we've changed wayyy to much. So, basically, when we post it back up, it's going to be (almost) completly diffrent. Our names are changed, and so have the designs. But the events WILL be the same. Also, I'm changing the Profile names and everything, so you can see that for any updates on the story and stuff. Um , well that's really about it. **

**ily readers,**

**Radar (formally known as Spritz)**


End file.
